Epic Saga: Those Who Fight/Script Part Six
Genius Guy: Okay, crew! We have a choice to make! Will we ride it out for a whole week on the ship to the next planet, or do we go into hyperspace boost? Beecanoe: What's the meaning of this? Why don't we just go to Planet Apocalypse right away? Genius Guy: Because we don't know who we're up against and I'm detecting a dastardly plot by this villain on a planet at the far corner of the universe. Sephira: Judas. Genius Guy: I beg your pardon? Sephira: Judas. That's the name of the villain that you're up against. He has a relation to dieties like Apocalypse and Terios. Genius Guy: So we've discovered the name of the villain. Anyways, another reason we're going to that planet is out of revenge. Jared: What exactly are you talking about? Genius Guy: General Kurt is there. Beecanoe: Fantastic. I suppose we could find him and bring him aboard the ship and torture him to death. That way would be the most fun. Samus: Is it alright if I say something? Genius Guy: Why not? Samus: If you're going to kill him, I'm just letting you know that his former allies are fine with it. Jason: He was a traitor and a coward, that's for sure. Sephira: Who is this General Kurt? Jared: He's a man from earth. He was once a general there, but the president expelled him from the corps for abandoning his mission to take us down. Many of his men harbor the same hatred for us, so they joined him. Sephira: So that's basically his goal is to kill all of us. Beecanoe: I think this bastard needs a new goal in life. He's not going to go through this one. Genius Guy: Are we going to chat up a storm about this General Kurt or are we going to go into hyperspace to get to him? Jared: Go for it, Genius Guy. Genius Guy: Right away, captain. {Genius flicks a few switches and the new Ship of Dark Entities blasts into hyperspace.} Genius Guy: Oops! I guess I flicked one too many switches! We're in for a bummmmpy riiiiiide! {Genius Guy grabs the control panel for dear life as the ship goes at a blazing fast speed. Beecanoe grabs the back of his chair as the rest of his body is flailing behind him. Jared dives under the control panel and grabs a few pipes. Sephira has no choice but to grab Beecanoe's legs. Everyone else in the main room desperately grab onto furniture. Galactic Petey is tossed about in the cargo hold.} Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {The ship comes to a screeching halt near the next planet. Beecanoe goes flying straight into the window of the ship and slides right down. Genius Guy slumps back in his chair trying to catch his breath. Jared begins to get back to his feet.} Jared: Do not.. do that again. Genius Guy: I think you have my word. Beecanoe: My face...ow. Sephira: What's that next planet Genius Guy? Genius Guy: Don't rush me, girl. I don't happen to be as tough as you. This next planet is referred to as the planet of the dead. Souls lost in this universe are said to come here. Jared: Isn't that what hell and the underworld are for? Genius Guy: Oh, no, no. Hell and the underworld are for souls lost in OUR universe. We happen to be in a totally new universe. Beecanoe: So that's what the hyperspace was for? Genius Guy: Yes, and had everything gone the way I intended, we would've just got to this spot now. Jared: We head for that planet. But just to make sure that this ship doesn't get destroyed, some of us will get dropped off here and the rest will stay up in space. Genius Guy: Sounds like a decent plan to me. As long as we can stay in contact with one another. Category:Epic Saga